


these nights

by luvyounie



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: in which seungyoun takes seungwoo on a night drive
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	these nights

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by rich brian & chungha - these nights :)

seungwoo was stuck in the studio on a thursday night, desperately trying to finish a song before the deadline and getting increasingly frustrated when he couldn’t get past the second verse. seungwoo sighed for the eighth time that night, running a hand through his hair. he had been in the studio since two in the afternoon and it’s nearing 10pm. he didn’t even bother going out to get some food, opting to fill his stomach with three cups of coffee and a small cup of instant noodles. his eyes were getting tired from staring endlessly at the glaringly bright laptop screen. he twirled the pencil that he held in his hand, mindlessly tapping it against the table hoping to find a rhythm out of the action. he huffed when nothing came into mind, setting the pencil down and pushing his palms against his eyes, rubbing at them. he was determined to finish the song by the end of this week, but with the pace that he was going at, he doubt it will be done anytime soon.

seungwoo felt his phone buzz in his pocket and wanted to ignore it until his phone vibrated again and figured there’s no point in disregarding it. he pulled his phone out and tapped on his notifications that brought him to his messages.

**연이♡**

you done yet?  
want me to come pick you up?

no... not even close   
i can head home later myself

**연이♡**

i’m still coming anyways :)   
already on the road

you shouldn’t be texting and driving

**연이♡**

gotta live life on the wild side for once :p

anyways.. i’m not done with the song  
they want it by next tuesday

**연이♡**

well i’m not allowing you to overwork yourself

come on youn .. you know how i get if i don’t finish this

**연이♡**

yeah you’ll stress yourself out even more and i’m not having it   
anyways i’m in front of your studio

and immediately after seungyoun sent that last text, an abrupt honking noise pierced through the air, startling seungwoo. seungwoo got up from his chair and peered out of the window in front of the desk and there he could see seungyoun’s head peaking out of the passenger seat and waving up towards him. seungwoo shook his head at the younger causing seungyoun to pout and hit the car horn again. seungwoo eyes widened, making an X with his arms above his head to get seungyoun to stop disturbing the neighborhood before sending him another text.

alright!!! stop honking! i’m coming

**연이♡**

glad you got the message

seungwoo rolled his eyes before tucking his phone back into his pocket. he made sure to save his work before shutting down his laptop, looking forlornly at the now black screen and thinking about how he now has to spend another extra night at the studio. seungwoo sighed, grabbed his jacket and left the studio room. he quickly made his way down the building, bidding the front desk worker a good night, and existing the front doors. right outside of the building was parked a Lexus LC with the top down and stood in front of the car was it’s owner clad in a simple white tshirt, a pair of ripped jeans that suspiciously looks like his own, and a black leather jacket. seungwoo let his eyes rake over the man, stopping at his face which adorned a smile.

“well finally got you out of that damn building.”

“didn’t want you receiving a noise complaint.” seungwoo replied, cocking an eyebrow at seungyoun who had his arms crossed. all he got in response was a shrug of the shoulders.

seungyoun moved to open the car door, motioning seungwoo to get into the passenger seat.

“such a gentleman.” seungwoo teased, making his way towards the car and sliding into the seat. seungyoun closed the door and walked around to the driver’s seat. he stepped into the car and started the engine.

“so where are you taking me?”

“i know you haven’t eaten yet, so that is first on the agenda.”

“alright, but you better take me somewhere nice in return for disrupting my work.”

seungwoo could sense the eye roll from seungyoun without even having to look at him.

“sorry for taking your ass out for a much needed break.”

“ok enough with the sass and drive, i’m hungry.”

⁂

they ended up stopping at a 24 hour diner hidden on the other side of town. seungyoun swears on their burgers, saying it’s one of the best he’d ever had. the neon signs of the diner flickered a few times before steadying.

both of them stepped into the diner, the bell above the door signaling their arrival. there were only a few customers scattered around the diner: a couple in a corner booth, an old man sitting with a cup of coffee and newspaper, and a college student with an almost empty fry basket and a notebook turned to a new page. they decided to take a booth near the back, sitting across from each other. the waitress came, placing down two menus and two glasses of water before walking away.

“i already know what i want.” seungyoun said, not bothering to open the menu instead taking a sip of the water.

seungwoo surveyed the menu, pausing at the extensive pancake selection.

“please tell me you’re not ordering pancakes at 10:30pm.”

seungwoo looked up with a cheeky smile, “breakfast food is appropriate anytime.”

seungyoun laughed and nodded, “well i can’t argue with that.”

the waitress came back with a notepad and took down their orders before leaving again with the menus under her arm. the diner was relatively quiet, the occasional clinking of the pans in the kitchen and the coffee brewer going on in the background. there was a record player on top of the counter table that was playing Bruno Major _easily_ on a low volume, making the atmosphere seem light.

seungyoun rested his chin on his palm, staring out of the window into the dark of the night and letting his eyes follow the people who pass by. seungwoo can tell that he was gradually getting lost in his thoughts with the way his eyes would lose focus, so he pushed his foot between seungyoun’s legs under the table causing the younger to slightly jump with a cute startled expression on his face; eyes wide and mouth opened. seungwoo laughed, dipping his head down to hide his teasing snickers. seungyoun huffed, aiming a kick at the other’s shin and landing successfully causing seungwoo’s laughter change into a pained groan.

“god i didn’t even kick you.” seungwoo pouted, rubbing at his shin.

“you startled me out of nowhere!”

before they can start back up with their bickering, the waitress came back with their food and placed the burger and fries in front of seungyoun and the tower of strawberry pancakes in front of seungwoo and left with an “enjoy your food.”

seungyoun picked up his burger, took a large bite out of it and hummed in content. seungwoo, picking up his knife and fork, cut a piece of his pancake and ate while looking at seungyoun devour his food. a smile spread over his face as he watched seungyoun lick sauce off the corner of his lips. he reached over to steal a couple of fries from seungyoun’s plate.

“so how’s the song coming along?” seungyoun asked, mouth full of food.

seungwoo grimaced at seungyoun’s eating habits, reaching his hand out and wiping the side of seungyoun’s mouth with his thumb before pulling back, licking his thumb. seungyoun cocked his eyebrow and smirked, a little twinkle in his eye.

“well, got to the second verse today. was hoping to finish and revise by the end of this week, but that will probably get pushed back because a certain someone forced me to leave work.” seungwoo answered, sarcasm dripping.

“hey don’t blame me! i just wanted you to get some fresh air.” seungyoun paused before also adding, “and i miss you.”

seungwoo stopped cutting into his pancakes momentarily, looking up at seungyoun who was trying his best to avoid his gaze. a soft smile spread over seungwoo’s face and said, “you know we live together right?”

seungyoun huffed, picking up a fry but not putting it into his mouth just squishing it between his fingers. “you know that i hate going to bed alone,” seungyoun mumbled.

seungwoo took the mangled fry out of seungyoun’s fingers and intertwined their hands together, not caring if seungyoun’s hands were greasy. “i’m sorry youn. work has just been hectic but once i finish everything, let’s take a vacation.”

seungyoun’s eyes lit up and he squeezed seungwoo’s hand. “jeju! take me to jeju and let’s rent a place next to the beach.”  
  
seungwoo nodded, bringing seungyoun’s hand towards his lips and pressing a light kiss on the top of his hand. “i promise.”

after they finished eating and having a brief argument over who pays (seungwoo wins as he swiftly switched credit cards when seungyoun wasn’t looking), they left the diner and were back on the road.

⁂

the street lamps flashed above them as they drove down the highway, the top down on the car causing their hair to be tousled by the summer night wind. seungwoo had his phone connected to the car’s Bluetooth playing Dawn _insomnia_ as they cruise under the starry night. _this is nice_ seungwoo thought, breathing in the air and turning to look at seungyoun. the other was focused on the road, one hand on the wheel and the other propped on the car door. seungwoo took this time to admire seungyoun’s profile. the way his nose sloped beautifully, his jawline angled and sharp, his hair growing longer as the months pass that he had to hold it back with a headband. seungyoun was just so attractive and seungwoo just found it hard to look away.

seungyoun switched his hand on the wheel so he was able to reach one hand over to seungwoo, placing his hand on top of the other’s.

“you know i can feel you staring.” seungyoun said with a twitch of his lips, fighting hard to not smile.

“yeah i know.” seungwoo turned his hand over to properly hold seungyoun’s hand.

they must have been driving for a while because seungwoo felt a hand caress his face as he blinked his eyes open. seungyoun unbuckled his seatbelt, gesturing seungwoo to do the same. seungwoo was a bit confused for a second because this isn’t the parking lot of their apartment complex, but he climbed out of the car, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

they were stopped at an open scenic route that overlooked the city skyline. it was gorgeous the way seoul can light up so brightly at night, the different signs and street lights blurring the more he looked on. seungyoun was leaning on the hood of his car also glancing out at the view. seungwoo came up next to him, sliding an arm around his waist.

“and how did you find this place?” seungwoo asked.

seungyoun pressed his body closer to the older man, resting his head on his shoulder. “by luck. was driving around and saw this place and wanted to show you.”

seungwoo pressed a kiss on the crown of seungyoun’s head, rubbing tenderly at his waist.

“it’s really pretty,” seungwoo whispered, looking at seungyoun.

“but i’m prettier right?” seungyoun asked, a hint of amusement.

seungwoo chuckled, pulling seungyoun into a hug. “always.” seungyoun looked up at seungwoo and seungwoo swore he felt a burst of warmth spread through his body. seungyoun tilted his head up as seungwoo leaned down to kiss him on the lips gingerly.

nights like these makes everything around them move in slow motion, like they were the only ones moving at their own pace and nothing around them mattered. nights like these takes all the stress and burden away from seungwoo. nights like these with seungyoun in his arms, holding him close. these nights are seungwoo’s favorite. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! x1 world domination 2020 can’t wait!!


End file.
